


What a dick

by Fuckingstalememe



Series: Meme Prompt Series [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Tyler is a dick, implied by me, implied polyamory, joshua is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: Tyler was worked up. He was pacing up and down the tour bus. “Tyler are you okay? You’ve been pacing since we got to town!” mark gently touched Tyler’s firearms, pulling his finger out of his hair. Tyler just shook his head and turned away from mark and started pacing again.





	What a dick

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh havent written for this series in awhile. but im babysitting and the kids are asleep please got nothing better to do. enjoy

Tyler was worked up. He was pacing up and down the tour bus. “Tyler are you okay? You’ve been pacing since we got to town!” mark gently touched Tyler’s forearms, pulling his finger out of his hair. Tyler just shook his head and turned away from mark and started pacing again. He was muttering something bout a father? Uncaring? Abusive?” But that couldn’t be Tyler’s father right? Oh god what was happening to Tyler? Josh we need josh. Mark shook his head and ran outside to where some of the crew were stretching their legs and getting checked into the hotel under the cloudy skies. Josh and Jordan had skated off when the first stopped saying they need a break of the us and would meet them at the venue when it was time for set up. He looked around before grabbing jenna. He told her what was happening and to keep an eye on her husband. “I will be right back, i’m going to get Josh.” Jenna nodded. She went back into the bus. It was starting to rain outside. And yet 16 blocks away in the back parking lot of the arena they would play in about 7 hours, the two Dun brothers were skateboarding around. Mark didn’t know this though, when jumped in the rental car and drove out to find him. He checked the streets to see if the boys were eating at a cafe nearby before heading over to the arena. It took 10 minutes of driving around and around it and avoiding fans to figure out where the boys were, hidden in a far, barely used parking lot where no fans would find them. Soaking wet and smiling, trading tricks with his brother, Mark hated to ruin Josh’s good mood like this. They turned around when they heard the car pull into the empty lot. Mark gestured josh to him and rolled down the passenger seat window. “Hey dude, did you finish at the hotel? Um, where’s Tyler?” His grin slowly dropped as he took in Mark’s expression. “Is everything okay? Is Tyler okay? Mark, what happened?” josh dropped his board. It rolled back to his brother. “Get in. he needs you.” Josh looked back at jordan. The rain started to pick up. “COME ON JORY” They got in and buckled up. “What happened Mark?” they sped out of the lot and back towards the hotel and the bus. “We don’t know. He’s been pacing for at least 10 minutes now. Muttering things i can’t figure out. Jenna’s with him now. I don’t trust him alone. I think he mentioned a father but i don’t think he meant chris.” they pulled up to the side of the bus just as the rain picked up even more. It wa getting hard to see through. “You better hurry Josh we have to be at the venue soon for set up.” Josh nodded, apologized for getting the car wet and jogged into the bus. So many thoughts were running through Josh’s head. Was Tyler okay? What was he going through? What if he tried to hurt himself? What if he already had hurt himself! Oh god tyler was in danger and only josh could fix it? Oh frick. There he was. Running his fingers through his hair. He looked like nothing was wrong though. His face was blank. Jenna looked distressed and tired. Like the mother of an energetic child. They both looked up at the door as Josh burst in, dripping water onto the floor. “...Josh.” Jenna shamed him for dripping water all over the carpet. “You’re making a mess. I’m getting you a towel.” She shook her head and left. Not just for the towel. She knew the boys needed to be alone if thi was to be sorted out.. Tyler shook his head. And looked at Josh. “Tyler what’s up, you're freaking everyone out. Are you okay?” Tyler shook his head and sat down on the couch. He jiggled his knees and flipped his laptop open. Before jsh could say anything he realised. This had happened before. He knew what would be on that screen he readied himself. Steeled his face. As tyler turned the laptop around josh knew he was right. It was open to webpage, reading:

Buck “Ace” Cluck is the major anti hero (and possibly the true main antagonist) from disney’s 2005 movie, chicken little. He is chicken little’s father.   
Buck is easily the most despised and unlikeable character in the film due to his uncaring and unsupportive personality, not standing by his son and overall being a huge jerk in general. 

Personality: Uncaring, selfish, cruel, abusive, neglects his own SON, embarrassed by his own SON.

Likes: neglecting Chicken Little.

“God damn it Tyler how many times!”   
“Until he gets justice!”  
“Tyler he has justice did you not see the end of the movie?”  
Tyler rolled his eye and crossed his arms.  
“That's not justice. That’s an abuser covering the fact that he will DO IT AGAIN!”  
“Chicken little forgave his father at the end of the movie everything ended up fine!”  
“If you saw someone with a neglectful father would you be content with that ending.”  
“It a disney movie it's tying up the loose ends!”  
“It's different from other disney films and you know it. Everyone knows it!”  
“Thats because its a terrible frickin movie ty”  
“How dare you. I thought we were bros.”  
“We are bros! At least as long as you stop bringing this up.”  
“NEVER! I AM PASSIONATE FOR A REASON!”  
“Ty people were worried we thought you’d had a breakdown!”  
“Oh so now you're not believing me? You think that i'm not serious? You think this is a fricking game? ”  
“Ty don’t try to make this like them.”  
“Ugh you suck the fun out itttttt. That’s the best partttttttt”  
Tyler whined before he started giggling.   
“You are such a dick” Josh laughed and hit him with a pillow  
“Now you gotta go tell everyone i'm fine so we can get the venue for set up.”  
Tyler still had a wide smile on his face. “But you gotta change first” he nodded down a the wet spot on the cushions josh was sitting on. “Oh my God you are such a dick!” Josh threw the pillow before leaning out the door and screaming into the rain “Guys ty is fine! It was the chicken little thing again!”  
A flurries of “come on ty”s and “AGAIN”s from inside the bus and out in the rain. Jenna walked back into the room, smacked tyler lightly with the towel before throwing it over josh’s head. “Actually dry off this time, huh?” Josh shook his head. Why did he even join this band. “Did you really have to keep it up for so long though we are going to be late.”  
“Shut up Mark it was funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this it was strange to write. please check out the others in the series and please please please please leave kudos and comments Tha k you.


End file.
